Pirate Dominion of Raven's Cove
The is an island controlled by Lord Albert Spark. The island of Raven's Cove disappeared long ago after many lost sight of it. Some claim it moved while others say they witnessed the massacre of humans on Raven's Cove. *Leader:Albert Marcus Spark Portrait History Councilors 90c830baebeb482e0a680b7bac6a9516.jpg|Councilor Wallandreah (Councils I - III) tumblr_lzxtt0WkMs1qbhp9xo1_1280.jpg|Councilor Jason T. (Councils II, III) j08-pain-port-288-1.jpg|Councilor Anthony Samuels (Council I-III) tumblr_lzvs2uWy0c1qbhp9xo1_1280.png|Councilor Ballard Astor (Council III, Monarch Council) Restout_SelfPortrait.jpg|Councilor William Shipshot (Councils I-IV) tumblr_kzfm3rkNOZ1qbqhxuo1_500.jpg|Councilor Allison Raidgrin (Spark) (Councils I-III) Ce6ad101173a28effcf1832b1e5b016e.jpg|Councilor Mila (Councils I, II) Portrait-of-alexander-pushkin-1799-1837-giclee-print-c12441151.jpeg|Councilor Will (Council I) Carol1.jpg|Vice Grand Lord (Councils I-III) Grand Lords 1333_medium.jpg|1st Grand Lord, Captain Will. portrait-of-alexander-pushkin-1799-1837-giclee-print-c12441151.jpeg|2nd Grand Lord, Jason ce6ad101173a28effcf1832b1e5b016e.jpg|3rd Grand Lord (or Lady), Mila. Carol1.jpg|4th Grand Lord, Albert. History Founding No one knows the truth of how it disappeared, but when it reappeared many years later, it was found devestated as many explorers from different nations landed on the shores. Many band of Pirate Explorers landed as well, but after driving the other nations away, many lost interest in the region and made no effort of recoloinization with the exception of one group, Raven Protection. After being the last group left, they took over the island and declared in the name of the Bretheren Raven's Cove as their own. Early Age (Grand Lord Jason) Electing Raven Protection Councilor Jason as 1st Grand Lord, the island began operating. Rebuilding areas and forming a Secuirty force to help transport materials around the island. Early Age (Grand Lord Will) After Grand Lord Jason's resignation, Captain Will, also a Raven Protection Councilor, ran and won against another Councilor, Wallandreah. After defeating her, the Founder of Raven Protection handed the Grand Lord's Office to him after acting as temporary Grand Lord. During this time, the people of the Dominion find blocked off mines and establish an elevator system up to them. Grand Lord Will will later end his only term and leave the island for family troubles. Silver Age (Grand Lord/Lady Mila) Winning uncontested, Mila begins establishing an official pirate trade area near the docks, which eventually erects a development nearby. Afterwards she establishes the Coastal Guard to keep all goods safe and patrol the shores of the Island to make sure nothing went wrong. As she grew in popularity, not only was she drop dead beautiful for the men on the island, she became hungry for more power. Dark Age (Queen Mila) Seeing as an election could harm her reputation as a great Leader, she turned the Ravenian Dominion into an Island Monarchy. This lead to Mila's tyrannical views and policies. She downgraded mining conditions and put high taxes on Port Imports and Exports. While some were angered, others were content. The Rich grew close to her and became her allies. Dark Age (Queen Mila):Ravenian Civil War While the rich were happy with their new riches, the lower classes became angered, including Raven Protection's Founder and Councilors. Councilor Wallandreah formed a Militia, using the Internal Security Forces, while Founder Albert Spark did not join Wallandreah feeling that her directives and ways to rid of the tyrannical Queen Mila, he forced himself to band with some other of the Councilors and some of the Low Class Merchants. Finding losses through the beginning of the war after the Battle of South Docks I and II, the Rebellion continued. At last, the Wallandreahan forces broke through the Barricades into the Inner area of the Governing Square ready to take the entire island when her troops are ambushed and massacred by Milan Loyalist Forces, Miners and Coastal Guardsmen. Weeks passed as the Albertian forces tried to fight off the forces from their home area in North Western Beach, the threat looming over them of destruction at any time. Then one night, they think up a brilliant plan to flush them out of Governing Square, take the Mines and block them pff with rocks, along with taking the South Docks. This would surround them entirely and would force the Loyalists to flee to the Governing Docks, which would be blockaded with any escape attempt. The plan would prove itself days later, when Queen Mila surrenders on her doorstep as Albertian Militia Men surround her at gun point. She is then exiled to the island of Outcast Isle, undeveloped, filled with many disgusting wild creatures at the time. It is unknown whether Mila serves the Dominion of Outcast or lies in jail. New Age (Grand Lord Albert) With many of the survivors of the war happy to see the Founder defeating the Tyrannical Queen Mila, they all elect him as Grand Lord, despite not wanting to run. He accepts the leadership role and began to reorganize the Dominion. Alliances *Pirate Dominion of Outcast Isle: Allied *EITC Dominion of Kingshead: Neutral *Dominion of Padres Del Fuego: Allied Trade Exports *P.D. of Outcast: Gem Stones and Minerals *P.D. of Padres Del Fuego: None *EITC D. of Kingshead: None *C. of Cuba: None *P.D. of Driftwood: None Imports *P.D. of Outcast: Scorpion Meat and Poison Vials *P.D. of Padres Del Fuego: None *EITC D. of Kingshead: None *C. of Cuba: None *P.D. of Driftwood: None Guilds Positions in the Dominion *Grand Lord: Albert Spark *Lord Overseer: Basil Brawlmonk *Master of Docks: None *Master of Security: Nonee *Master of Merchants: None *Master of the Mines: None *Master of the Coastal Guard: None Resources Exports Minerals The Dominion after fighting off most of the ghostly infestation in the Mines off, they found there was still many minerals to be mined. The minerals are rich and high quality unlike that of the Padres Del Fuego's Quarry who's mines have been picked at much more than those of Raven's. Gem Stones Not just minerals were found in the empty mines but they found also Gem Stones. Not much was mine din El Patron's Mine it seems as it was eventually the original population died off after Jolly Roger's Invasion long ago. The Gem are intact and kept safe. Category:Island